May I Have This Dance?
by CloverWillEatYourCake
Summary: Yuuya has always been keen on dancing and has much talent in the area. So when the Le Bel Shirogane family sent their younest son to a boarding school for dancing, there can only be one perfect teacher.


Sakuya walked downstairs, sorting out his hair as went.

"SAKUYA!" His mum called up the stairs. Sakuya sighed and opened the door to his living room.

"SAKU-" His mum stopped as she realised that he was standing in front of her, "Oh, anyway, your father and I have decided to send you to a bording school," Sakuya wasn't too sure what to say about that, hs didn't really mind staying somewhere else. It wasn't like he een saw his parents that often anywayso he didn't have to worry about missing them.

"It is a school for dancing, " She added, wiping her fringe out of her face. Sakuya froze. A dancing school? He had never danced before... EVER.

He let out a deep, reluctant sigh as he went upstairs again.

When he got there, Sakuya sat on his bed and pouted.

"Why do they think I would ever want to go to a 'dancing' school?!" He quetioned himself.

That next morning, Sakuya got woken up with a jump.

"Shirogane!" His father's voice boomed. He stood there, towering over him.

"Shirogane, you were meant to be awake 30 minutes ago and-"

"Yes father, I will be getting changed now," He walked over to his wardrobe then looked over at his dad.

"The servants will be driving you to your new school in 5 minutes, " He glared at him, ''You better be ready!"

Sakuya cringed - how could he be ready in 5 minutes?

5 MINUTES LATER

A whirlwind of thoughts rushed through his mind as he gazed out he car window. He struggled to comprehend his conflicting emotions.

Finally, deciding to destract himself, he turned his attention the mundane - a post box, a badly painted front door. Anyhing to keep his mind from the ordeal ahead.

Suddenly, the car came to a halt and Sakuya was pulled from his revene. A pair of ornate iron gates loomed before him. The driver leant out of his window and reached to press the intercom.

The gates creaked open leaving Sakuya with a muddy pathway to Hell.

The light blue aristocrat stepped out of his car and stared up at his new home.

2 DAYS LATER

Sakuya sat bolt up right in his first dance class, staring at the teaher as if he knew all of this already.

Nearer to the end of the lesson, the teacher said, "You are lucky, class," He paused and gestured with his head to the ceiling, "A student we had last year is coming down tomorrow to help teah one of our students here," He glanced down at Sakuya who immediately slumped in his seat, "He will be here at tomorrow's lesson and he will teach Shirogane how to ballroom dance," Shirogane raised an eyebrow at the teacher.

ONE DAY LATER

Sakuya sat slumped down at the back of the class - hoping nobody would see him.

RING

As bell rang and he other students settled, Sakuya felt ashamed as he sunk down further.

The teacher introduced the lesson and then HE walked in. Sakuya watched him with his eyes as he swaggered in. He saw him wink at girls as he got up to the front and then they'd giggle in reply.

"Hey," He waved quickly, " I am Sakazaki Yuuya - I will be teaching one of you how to ballroom dance," He seached the class and his eyes fell apon Sakuya. Smirking, he strolled over to him.

"So you are Shirogane Sakuya?"

"Yes. " He replied quietly.

"I see," He put out a hand, " Come with me," Sakuya didn't take it and instead told him to hurry up.

5 MINUTES LATER

Yuuya opened a wooden door and held it for Sakuya, who as usual, didn't take any notice and just stepping through he door. Yuuya rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him.

Sakuya's eyes darted around the room, looking at every detail of it. There was a huge mirror instead of one wall and all the rest of the room empty except for a grand piano at one corner. Sakuya's eyes lit up when he saw it.

Next to the mirror, Yuuya placed a CD player.

"You okay?" Sakuya froze and turned around,

"Yes." He confirmed.

"Anyway," Yuuya paused - looking over at the changing rooms, "You're going to have to get changed." He handed him a white T-shirt and black jean/leanings.

''And why are you not wearing this?" Sakuya questioned taking the clothes.

"I am." Yuuya took off his jacket and trousers and, in fact, he was wearing what he had given Sakuya. He stuck his tounge out at him.

"Immature little..." Sakuya thought.

2 MINUTES LATER

Sakuya came out of the changing rooms muttering something about rags.

"You ready?" Sakuya just shrugged.

"Welp, before you learn how to ballroom dance, I'm going to have to see if you have a good sense of rythem." He walked over to the CD player and pressed 'play'. Loud, fast music came blaring out of it. Sakuya jumped. Yuuya took his hand and yanged him into the middle of the room.

He started doing a fast step dance and Sakuya had to just copy what he saw.

"You're good," Yuuya told him after they finished.

"I know." He replied with confidence though in his head he was terrified of ballroom dancing.

"So, nowwe need to get to ballroom dancing, " He grabbed Sakuya's hand and turned on the classical music, "Ever danced before?"

"No..." His voice trailed off.

"This is goin to be fun~" Yuuya crackdd his knuckles.

He pulled Sakuya into the middle of the floor again and - without warning - started dancing. He was amazing.

At the end of the song, Yuuya leant Sakuya down - holding him up with one hand. He laughed nervously and they both stood up again.

Over the next few weeks, Yuuya and Sakuya got closer and closer.

They both laughed together as Yuuya kissed him on the cheek at the end of the song.

"You're amazing at this now!" He said.

"What do you 'now'?" Sakuya joked.

As Yuuya was walking over to the CD player, he stopped. Reaching into his pocket, hs sighed.

"Sakuya." He whispered.

"Yes?" Sakuya looked over at him.

"I'm..." He scrunched up a piece of paper in his hand, "I'm... I'm... I have to go..." He looked at Sakuya and walked over him, fighting back tears.

"Leaving...?" Sakuya whispered, taking Yuuya's hands, "Where?"

"I don't know yet but..." He took a deep breath, "I won't ever be coming back. My parents split up and... I'm going with my mum..."

Clear, cold tears rollled down their faces, leaving Sakuya's pink.

"I'll miss you...''

"So it was not how you said it was." Sakuya said suddenly.

"What do you mean?'' He said through tears.

"You said: 'A 'Love Story' always ends with a dance. It doesn't always."

"Well," Yuuya sighed, "The story isn't over yet, one dance might change everything." He smiled with raw eyes. He took him back to the middle of the floorand began to dance. They swayed to and fro not missing a beat. Their drew at times - helping Sakuya's to get even redder.

As the dance came to an end they became closer again. And again, Yuuya held Sakuya up. But this ime something was different. Blue met teal. They stayed there for a while until...

Their lips met.

"I love you."

After that day, Sakuya's heart melted. Not seeing Yuuya ever again made his heart fade to black.

( SORRY FOR TIME SKIPPING A LOT! And sorry for not uploading for AGES. And Merry LATE Christmas and a happy EARLY New Year! 3 )


End file.
